


Bleed

by StillAlive_lb



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: ¿Qué era más hermoso que el amor? Te da vida y te hace sangrar con la misma intensidad.Hanahaki disease.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bleed

Miró su reflejo en el espejo por última a vez, no lucía tan mal. Si tan sólo no tuviera que asistir a ese lugar, estaba seguro que después de ese evento no habría un futuro para él.

Confiaba en que sus dotes de actor no lo abandonarían en ese momento, esperaba que la sonrisa en sus labios se viera real, quería estar feliz, debía estar feliz por él, sí, aunque eso lo matará.

Youngbae merecía lo mejor del mundo, merecía encontrar la felicidad con la persona que él escogiera, aun cuando doliera admitirlo su felicidad se encontraba al lado de esa mujer.

Todos esos años mantuvo la esperanza de que podrían estar juntos, de que había una vida para ellos y todo se desmorono en un instante al enterarse de se había comprometido con ella, una boda próxima fue el inicio de lo que creyó sólo pasaba en los mundos de fantasía.

Estaba muriendo.

Pequeños pétalos estaban invadiendo sus pulmones, no lo hubiese creído de no ser porque él mismo los vio, sucedió en la cena en la que Youngbae anunció su compromiso, una sensación de opresión se hizo presente en su pecho, pensó que sólo eran los celos que obviamente sentía sin embargo iba más allá de eso. Tuvo que correr al baño más próximo, sentía que se ahogaba, en cuanto entró a este escupió pequeños pétalos rosas con ligeras manchas de sangre, se asustó porque eso no era normal.

Pronto encontró la explicación a ello.

Visitó a su médico, quiso reír cuando dijo que su caso era más común de lo que creía y la risa estuvo a punto de transformarse en llanto al conocer el motivo de fondo. 

Seunghyun tenía una enfermedad llamada Hanahaki, esta tenía como desencadenante el amor no correspondido, las consecuencias eran pétalos llenando sus pulmones hasta la muerte. El Hanahaki sólo era tratable de dos maneras, la más sencilla era que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos y la segunda opción se trataba de una cirugía que no sólo erradicaría los pétalos también se llevaría toda clase de sentimiento que albergaba.

El médico ya le estaba programando la cita para realizar la cirugía cuando Seungri lo detuvo, le dijo que debía pensar todo y luego le avisaría su decisión.

Era tanta nueva información, realmente medito cada pro y contra sobre realizarse aquella operación. No podía imaginar un mundo en el que no sintiera nada, sería como vivir sin realmente estar vivo. ¿Qué diferencia habría entre él y un robot?

Renunciar a todo lo que sentía no era una opción, no cuando el mundo estaba lleno de cosas bellas, que más daba morir si era de la forma más hermosa que podría existir… entregándose al sentimiento más puro que conocía, el amor.

La ceremonia era realmente hermosa, no podía haberlo imaginado de otra manera, todo a su alrededor era tan Youngbae, como si hubiera dejado un pedazo de él en cada rincón de ese lugar. Sin quererlo derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, el final se acercaba, sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo. En cuanto pudo se permitió llegar hasta Youngbae, lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte permitiéndose guardar cada segundo en su corazón.

-¿Estás bien? No sabía que te pondrías así de sentimental – no pudo evitar volver a llorar, dolía tanto, sintió los suaves dedos de Youngbae limpiar el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, cada caricia dolía como mil puñales clavándose en su corazón.

-Te quiero tanto, hyung – dijo volviéndolo a abrazar – deseo que seas muy feliz.

-Yo también te quiero, Seungri. Eres mi hermanito – esas palabras fueron un golpe directo al alma, quiso desaparecer ahí mismo. Comenzó a toser, trababa de contenerse pero no podía, se alejó de Youngbae lo más que pudo - ¿Estás bien? – el menor asintió tratando de esconder los pétalos que salían de su boca.

-Lo siento, hyung – se alejó corriendo, las lágrimas combinadas con ese sabor metálico de su sangre no era el escenario que imaginó como desenlace.

Su decisión había sido la correcta, cómo iba a vivir sin todo aquello que lo alentaba a seguir y a la vez lo destruía en un instante.

Llegó como pudo a su departamento, cada vez le era más difícil respirar, repetía en pensamientos que era la decisión correcta…

Se recostó en el sillón de la sala con su móvil entre las manos, este llevaba vibrando desde hacía un rato, sabía de quien se trataba, quizá debía darse una última oportunidad de escuchar su voz.

-Seungri, ¿En dónde estas? –quería hablar pero no podía, no se sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna, sus cuerdas vocales se encontraban casi destruidas - ¿Seungri? ¡Contesta! – quería hacerlo, realmente quería - ¡Seungri!

-T…e… - no estaba seguro de que Youngbae pudiera entenderle, su voz le resultaba irreconocible – t…e… a…m…o – dedicó último aliento a su único amor.

¿Qué era más hermoso que el amor? Te da vida y te hace sangrar con la misma intensidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en wattpad


End file.
